My Summer Romance
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy goes to her father's, just like every other summer. This time, though, she meets someone on the train ride there. After helping him with his motion sickness, she didn't expect to keep running into him, much less falling in love. RoLu.
1. Chapter 1 (8-9)

**Thank you if you take the time to read this story. Just a few important notes before you read the story: **

**Chapter Title: I will always put the date I upload the chapter into the title in parenthesis. This helps me and guests out a lot. I'll put the month first, than the date. So, for example, if I posted the chapter on May 30, I would put (5-30). Make sense? I hope so.**

**Other Stories: I hope that after you read this, you all check out my others stories. They are mostly all Fairy Tail with the pairing GraLu. I have a couple JeLu and LaLu, though. This will be my first RoLu.**

**Requests: I take story requests, so if you have a certain pairing and/or story-line in mind, let me know and I'd be happy to have your dream come true :)**

**Reviews: Reviews encourage me to update and write faster and more! So make sure you review! And, for every 100 reviews, I give out a special prize, being a story dedicated to the 100th reviewer! (Also counts for 200th, 300th, 400th, ect.) This story can be for any anime I've seen (make sure you ask if you have one other than Fairy Tail or just check the list on my profile). I will do a full story, or just a one-shot if I have a lot of stories going on. So make sure you review after reading any chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to CelestialTitania. She told me she wasn't a fan of RoLu, so I said challenge accepted. So this story is for you, in hopes that you will fall in love with the pairing, just as I have. **

* * *

Lucy hummed along to the song on her iPod as she got onto the train. She loved not having to pay for a ticket. She turned the music up, blaring the Five Finger Death Punch song. She didn't care that other people were giving her weird looks. She just minded her own business, like the should have been, and went back to pick a cabin.

Lucy was on her way to Clover, where her dad lived. She always spent part, if not all, of her summer with her dad, who happened to own the railways. She hated how obnoxious her father was to her, but being rich did have it's perks. And it's not like she had to speak to the man.

About a minute before the train was scheduled to depart, Lucy heard a knock on the door. She wasn't exactly sure how she heard it with her music playing, but she paused it and pushed the button to open the door.

"Miss, I'm not to inconvenience you, but we seem to have run out of space. Is it alright if another passenger joins you?" an attended asked kindly. Lucy nodded and put her headphones back in.

When the train started, Lucy casually looked up to see who exactly was sitting with her. There was a guy that looked around her age, maybe a few years older, with black hair covering his eye one eye, the one showing being red. She noticed that his face was twisted in pain and he looked sick. She knew that look all too well. One of her best friends, Natsu, had terrible motion sickness. Every time they went somewhere, she had to calm him down. If not, their friend Erza would just knock him out with a punch.

Lucy paused her music and took her earbuds out of her ears. "You have motion sickness, right?" she asked. She could faintly see him nod. She knew how uncomfortable it was. She was impressed that he wasn't throwing up like Natsu always did.

Lucy got up from her seat and sat beside the guy, surprising him greatly. "Here, lay down," she instructed him. He must have been taller than Natsu, because he didn't fit quite as well in the seat. She didn't let that bother her. She moved his head so it was resting in her lap. "You're going to Clover, right?" He nodded a little stronger this time, already feeling better. She was quite magic when it came to helping people. She had special tracks on her iPod for relaxing. She turned one on and put the earbuds in his ear. She noticed that he fell asleep almost right away.

Lucy felt a little guilty that she stared at his face while he slept. She would play with his hair for a little bit, then just look at him, look out the window, then repeat the whole process. It was a lot different than being with Natsu. He never once fell asleep, even that time he went on vacation with her and had to sit through a seven hour ride. So the guy in her lap interested her greatly.

The trip was only two hours long. When the train lurched to a stop, she pulled the earbuds out of his ears, then gently shook his head. He squinted his eyes a little bit before opening them. "Are we there?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his one eye with the back of his hand. It seemed like he thought it was the most natural thing in the world to wake up on a stranger's lap.

"We just stopped," Lucy said. He sat up and yawned. "My friend has motion sickness, actually worse than you. I'm glad I didn't have to use the patches I have. They are kind of expensive so I don't want to use them when I don't have to, you know?"

The door to the cabin opened, revealing another attendant. He got Lucy's bag down for her, which surprised the guy quite a bit, since passengers usually got their own. "I hope your ride was to your liking, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy thanked the attendant and left, not saying another word to the mysterious guy, who was left dumbfounded at the realization of who she was.

* * *

**Inspiration: I'm not entirely sure when I came up with this idea. I was just thinking how Lucy helps Natsu, and that would be cute if I wrote a one-shot of her with some Dragon Slayer, or even Gray or Jellal if I just make them have motion sickness. Of course, when CelestialTitania said she wasn't a fan of RoLu, I just jumped on that. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (8-13)

**Today is a very special day for me, and I hope you all share the joy with me. One year ago, I published my first story here on FanFiction. (In the Woods, a Fruits Basket story.) It all really started when I had this dream. I thought about it and thought that it would be fun to see a story with the characters from Fruits Basket. I remembered that my one friend told me about FanFiction, so I decided to try writing. I really had no clue what I was going. It took me forever just to figure out how the website worked. But after I finished the story, I decided to write another one. And another and another and another... Looking back at old stories, I can't believe how much I've grown as a writer. I never even noticed that I became better. I guess practice really does make perfect.**

**So, in honor of my one year anniversary, I have a few special treats for you guys. First, I uploaded all my stories! (Not Meister and Reaper. It's still on hiatus.) So you may all enjoy reading updates on my stories in mass productions. The second prize for you all is a little more personal. I want to practice one-shots. If any of you have an idea for one, of just have a pairing request, PM me and let me know. I'll write it. And if I really like it and see potential, I'll eventually make it into a story. I'll write for any anime as long as I've seen it. Just ask me.**

**I really just want to thank you all for your love and support. I would have never imagined myself being this popular a year ago. I know I'm not super popular, but it seems like it when I write a story, wondering if anyone reads it at all. Just thank you so much.**

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she grabbed her phone, which had an attached wallet. She never really liked carrying purses. She thanked the maid that opened the door for her and went outside. The cool morning air nipped at her cheeks. She sighed in content and started walking.

Lucy always loved going to the mall. That was the first thing on her agenda ever time she came to Clover. She wasn't even that fond of shopping. She just loved looking around and trying the great foods they had. There was one food place that sold food made from unique plants only found in Clover. It was actually one of her favorite places to eat.

Lucy just strolled the mall, looking through the stores at her own leisure. She found a great keychain of a sword that Erza would just love. For Natsu, she got a package of dried peppers, apparently the hottest in Clover, which was almost the hottest in Fiore. She actually got him that every year, since the pepper can only be found in Clover. She didn't find anything for Gray yet, but she was lucky enough to stumble upon and autograph signing for this new book that was becoming popular recently. She didn't give it a second spot of spending the hundred dollars to get it for Levy. Her father always gave her shopping money, anyways.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Lucy went to the one part of the mall she was looking forward to the most: the arcade. It was almost the size of two stores put together. She went up to the one machine there were you can get a plastic card and put money on it. It was much more continent than carrying a bunch of change. And every year she spent all the money on each card, so she just paid the dollar fee and got a new one each time. Besides, they looked different every time. It was cool because the machines even printed your high scores on the backs. Of course she wanted a new one every time! She wasn't stupid!

Lucy looked around. She just saw a bunch of fourteen-year-old boys playing. She assumed they were the type that's never even seen a girl up close. She saw that they were all crowding around one machine, making a big deal about it. From the sounds of it, they were losing fast. She got close and saw that it was a hunting game of sorts. You had to kill as many monsters as you could before you died. She wanted to laugh at the kid that only lasted as long as it took her to figure out what the game was about.

"Excuse me, boys," Lucy said. They all looked up at her like deer in headlights. "Care to let me have a go at it?" The boys all laughed and stepped aside, clearing wanting to see a girl mess up. Boy were they off.

X

"Okay, we need to check out the arcade," Sting said excitedly.

"We come here all the time. Can't we do something else?" Yukino whined.

"Let's just go shopping," Angel said. "We can leave them to play their little games." Yukino laughed and agreed, walking off with her friend.

"Now that they're gone, let's go play," Sting said, grabbing Rogue and Rufus's hands. "You never know when something exciting might happen."

"It's just a bunch of little nerds playing games. It's not going to be exciting," Rufus said.

When the three got there, they saw a huge crowd of kids cheering. "Okay, maybe something exciting is happening for once," Rufus said, shrugging. The three got closer and peaked through the crowd. They could see that someone was playing the hardest game in the arcade, with one hand. There were two toggles so you could kill with both of your avatar's hands, but whoever was playing was only using one knife.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sting asked a random kid, pulling them aside.

"This chick's been going for over an hour! She's insane!" the kid yelled excitedly.

The tree finally got a look at the person playing. She had long blonde hair tied in a messy bun. Her shorts were faded jean booty shorts. She was wearing an Atreyu shirt that was loose, but tight enough that it showed off her breasts. Her black flip flops were on the floor and her legs were crossed on the seat. She actually looked bored.

"Honestly, I came here to play arcade games, not baby games," the girl said, yawning. "Seriously, does this actually get fun at some point? I'm pretty sure I can win this without even touching it."

"Rogue, are you even looking? That girl is hot!" Sting said, hitting his friend. He saw Rogue roll his eyes before looking. His eyes practically popped out of his head. "Whoa, you're usually so composed. I guess even the Stoic Rogue Cheney gets affected by hot girls sometimes."

"That's the girl from the train," Rogue said breathlessly. The heir to Heartfilia was sitting in front of him, playing an video game, and looking like any other kid on the streets.

"What, you know her?" Sting asked. "Dude, hook me up!" Rufus was laughing beside him, nodding in agreement.

Rogue just shook his head and pushed through the crowd of kids. They all shouted their complaints, but he ignored them. "I never got to thank you," he told the blonde.

Lucy looked up from the game. "Oh, it's you," she said. "Yeah, no thanks necessary. I'm completely used to it." All the boys were cheering since she was playing without even looking.

"Come on, I have to repay you somehow," Rogue pleaded. He wasn't the type of guy to not properly thank someone for something.

Lucy groaned and tipped her head back. "Fine, then go get me a smoothie or something. Would that make you happy?" she asked.

"If that's what you want, then I guess so," Rogue said. He's never met a girl quite like her. Then again, the only girls he's really talked to would be Yukino and Angel, and they were total girly-girls.

"Perfect," Lucy said, turning back to the game. She finally used the second toggle and killed every creature on the screen. YOU WON appeared in big, bold letters. She smirked.

"That's impossible! You can actually win the game?!" the boys yelled out.

"You seemed to have been enjoying yourself, so I figured I would make it last. Care for the high score now?" Lucy asked. All the boys eagerly complied. It only took her five minutes to beat the game. By that time, Rogue was handing her a smoothie. "Whoa, I was kidding?" she laughed. She took a sip anyways. "Strawberry, my favorite."

"That was amazing," Sting said, walking over. "I've never seen a girl get that lucky. Can I have your autograph?" Sarcasm was laced in his voice.

"Lucky?" Lucy laughed. "You mean like you talking to me?" All the boys gasped, cheering Lucy on. "I could beat you at any game, any time, any place."

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face before you can blink. I'm Sabertooth's best gamer," Sting said proudly.

Lucy dramatically blinked, making everyone laugh. "I'm sure if you're their best, you guys mustn't be that great."

"What do we have here?" Rufus asked. He was standing behind Lucy. He pulled at the drawstring back on her back. "She's a Fairy."

The whole arcade went silent. "What's a Fairy doing in our arcade?" one of the boys asked. They muttered their disgust.

"Whoops, looks like I'm not welcome anymore," Lucy laughed, standing up. "I guess I'll see you around, Pinkie."

"But my hair isn't-"

Lucy smashed her smoothie on Sting's head. Then she wiped her hand on Rufus' shirt. She nodded at Rogue before leaving, a smirk on her face.

"Was that a hook up enough for you?" Rogue asked. He thought that was hilarious, even though he didn't show it. While Sting was trying to clean the mess, he was busy wondering when he would get to see the blonde again.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 (8-16)

Lucy swung the door open. She was wearing a green tank top, yoga pants, and running shoes. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail, and she had her phone in her hands. It was about six in the morning, the perfect time for her to go running.

"Be careful, Miss Lucy!" multiple maids said as she ran into them. She was just glad to be out of the mansion.

Lucy loved to run. Her favorite was running on the beach. She loved to hear the ocean waves. But what's even better than that is her music. She put her earbuds in and started running. It surprised her that she still remembered how to get around town. I few people said hello to her as she passed. She grew up in Clover, so a lot of the older people knew her. Some even remembered Layla.

Lucy ran into the park and stopped to take a break. She smiled as she saw red and orange leaves flowing through the large stream that passed through the area. She was enjoying the quiet, letting the cool breeze move her bangs out of her face.

The sound of cat purring filled her ears. She looked down and saw a green cat in a pink frog suit rubbing against her leg. She just thought it was the cutest thing ever. She wondered who would put such an outfit on a cat. She ignored the thought and picked it up, hugging it tightly to her chest. It just purred more and rubbed against her neck.

"What's your name, little guy?" Lucy asked the cat, shifting it in her arms. She picked at the color hidden under the suit and saw a tag with FROSH printed in large letters. "Frosh, huh? That's so cute." She looked around, but didn't see his owner anywhere. She started walking, hoping to find him or her.

After walking for a couple minutes, she saw someone sleeping. He was laying on a bench. Frosh jumped out of her arms and ran over. He jumped on the bench and curled up beside the guy, who stirred. He pulled the cat to him and scratched behind his ears.

"Hey, you're that guy," Lucy said, finally realizing who was laying in front of her. The guy looked up, his face remaining neutral. "I guess we've run into each other enough for me to tell you that my name is Lucy."

"I'm Rogue," the guy introduced himself. He looked back down at his cat. She figured he was a quiet person.

"So what are you doing sleeping on a bench?" Lucy asked. She sat down on the bench, making him sit up. She waited for him to answer, but he never did. She sighed and leaned back, playing with her hair. She wasn't even sure what compelled her to stay. Just something about his presence was comforting.

"Rogue! There you are!" a woman yelled, running over. She looked like she was in her late thirties. She had long blonde hair tied into a messy bun and seemed very short. A man with long black hair much like Rogue's was running behind her. "You never came home last night! I was worried sick! And I find you in the park this early?"

"Mom, I don't think it's that big of deal," the man that looked like Rogue said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You stay out of this, Zeref!" his mother yelled angrily, shrugging him off. Zeref put his hands up in defense. "You need to start coming home! I don't care if you stay with your friends, but you can't just sleep in the park instead of in a house, whether it be at home or a friends." She angrily grabbed Rogue's hand and jerked him off the bench. She started stalking away. Frosh ran after them. Zeref just sighed and followed.

"That was...weird," Lucy said to herself, not even sure how to describe what just happened. She didn't know the situation, but she really wouldn't want to come home if her mother was that scary.

X

"This is so cool!" Yukino gushed, looking around her. "I can't believe that you are hosting such an amazing party!"

"My mom just wanted an excuse to buy another dress," Sting said, rolling his eyes. Sting's family owned the Eucliffe Airlines. They were currently in Sting's mansion at a party.

"Yeah, but this is still a sick party," Rufus said. The DJ was playing popular songs.

"Hey, don't you have to meet that rich girl tonight?" Angel asked. "Aren't you guys suppose to get married or something?"

"I'm not doing any arranged marriage shit," Sting said. "I guess I will if I like the girl, but if she's ugly they can forget it."

"I heard she isn't from around here," Rufus said. "I guess she just visits in the summer."

"I bet she's a bitch," Yukino said. Angel laughed with her. "What do you think, Rogue?" The man in question wasn't even paying attention. He was just leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, you're even boring at a party! Cheer up!" Sting said, hitting his shoulder. He wasn't even sure how they were friends. Rogue was always quite and barely said anything. Yukino somehow liked him. He didn't get why.

The room feel silent. Everyone looked to see two people entering the room. "The Heartfilias are here," Sting said. Jude was wearing a tuxedo. He didn't know the girl's name. But she looked breathtaking. She wore a dark blue dress that reached her knees. The top part had tiny sparkled that shimmered in the light. The bottom half poofed out slightly. Her hair was let down and curled. He watched Jude say something and point. The girl nodded and started walking over.

"Look, she's coming this way," Yukino said. She just turned around and looked at Rogue, admiring how he looked in a suit.

"Holy shit!" Rufus gasped, hitting Sting's arm. "It's the girl from the arcade!"

Sting's eyed widened. "You're right," he said. He didn't realize that girl was a Heartfilia. He assumed she would have more class if that was the case.

"Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy said, bowing. She smirked at Sting. "So now you're a Eucliffe?" She wasn't surprised in the least. She knew that a lot of rich companies were around, which meant that she was bound to meet some rich kids her age, even if that meant them being obnoxious like he was.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm willing to look past that," Sting said, snaking an arm around her waist. "We have to get along, right?"

"Keep your hands off me," Lucy said, pushing him away. "I'm not here for your amusement. I was forced to come." She looked up and saw two beautiful girls with white hair, Rufus, and Rogue. He looked so bored.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Sting asked, snapping her back to reality. He sighed. "My dad wants us to dance. So let's go dance, okay?"

Lucy noticed that a slow song was coming on. She saw Angel grab Rufus' hand and go over to the dance floor. Yukino shyly asked Rogue do dance. He didn't show any emotion as he let her drag him away. Lucy sighed. "Fine, let's dance."

"I'm a great dancer. Don't worry," Sting said with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. He put his one hand on her hip and the other in hers. He had to make her put her hand on his shoulder. Then they started to dance.

Lucy was fumbling over her own feet the whole time. She was never taught how to dance. She always danced with Gray at all the school dances, but he took the lead and made sure she didn't fall. She looked up at Sting and bit her lip. She found herself wishing that she was dancing with Gray instead. Sting was a good dancer, but she didn't even like him. And he had a weird grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Sting asked. He noticed her concentrated face. "Are you not having fun?"

Lucy didn't like that cocky smirk. "I'm just wishing I was dancing with someone else," she said. She didn't know why she told him.

"Well who are you dancing with in that pretty little head of yours?" Sting whispered in her ear. Lucy didn't like how close he was. He kept his face in close range. It really looked like he was going to kiss her. And when his lips were just hovering over hers, she knew he was about to.

"I was thinking of my boyfriend," Lucy said. He laughed and brought his face away, restoring distance. She knew that would do the trick.

"Of course a sexy girl like you would have a boyfriend," Sting said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't have a boyfriend. If any guy got within two feet of her Natsu and Gray would punch them in the face. Natsu was dating Lisanna, so he wouldn't be interested in her. She was convinced Gray liked her, though. She loved him and all, but like a brother. She wouldn't date him.

The song changed. It was a song that required a group dance. Everyone seemed to know it, too. They all grabbed a partner and started dancing. Lucy was stuck with Sting again. They spun around until they switched partners. Sting ended up with Angel, and Lucy ended up with a random older guy. Then she got switched to a ten-year-old boy.

The next person surprised her. It was Rogue. She shyly grabbed his hands and danced with him. It felt like they danced for an eternity. Electricity was going through her hands. She never felt that way dancing with Gray. Rogue wasn't a good dancer at all. They just fumbled around each other's feet, their goal not stepping on each other. He still had that emotionless face, but his eyes held a totally different story. She could see pain behind them. She didn't know why, but she found herself wanted to know that pain and erase it.

When the song ended, Lucy coughed awkwardly and turned around, rubbing her neck. "We really do run into each other all the time," she laughed. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that she was alone. She sighed and went over to the punch table.

Rogue went back over by his friends, but his eyes never left Lucy. He felt oddly comfortable around her. It was as if there was a spark. He knew he was crazy. There was no way that a girl like her would even think about being interested in him. Yeah, the petty girls at school that thought they were hot shit thought he was attractive, but he didn't really take any of their opinions to heart.

Lucy was different than them. She was so carefree. Who else would except a smoothie from a stranger, then smash it on another stranger's head? He also got to see the caring side to her. On the train, she was so gentle and cared for him without asking questions. And mentioning her beauty would just be unfair to other girls. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He's never found himself calling a girl beautiful. That day he saw her in the arcade, he thought she looked amazing, even if she wasn't wearing anything special. But today, he was honestly speechless. He wished he could have spoken to her, but he was no good with words. That's why he left the second the song ended.

He never really cared that he was quiet. He had four friends that didn't care. That was all he thought he needed. But for a reason he didn't understand, because of Lucy, for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be silent.


	4. Chapter 4 (4-29)

**I guess after this I have to write the next chapter for three other stories. I'll try to update those three (_Perfect for You, Love the Ice,_ and _Take my Hand_) by tomorrow night. School started, so I've been a bit busy. I just need to get back into the swing of things. **

**I want to give a big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. There will be more StiLu fights, and some more RoLu moments. **

**Please support my other stories and review!**

* * *

"Miss Lucy, please don't go out like that," a maid begged. "Please, it isn't a suitable outfit to go out in public."

Lucy ignored the maid and continued walking. She thought she was wearing a beautiful outfit, for the maid's information. She was wearing very baggy gray sweatpants, a loose black tank top, black flip flops, and her hair was down and slightly curly. She had just woken up, and she wanted to go to a cafe.

She only had to walk for about ten minutes before she was in town. She passed a couple cafés, but she wanted to pick one that sparked her interest. She eventually found one. It was called Shadow Cafe. Everything inside was brown, and all the tables and chairs were made of mahogany wood. And it smelled amazing.

"What can I get for you?" the lady behind the register asked. She had her green hair in a ponytail and was wearing a uniform. According to her name tag, her name was Bisca.

Lucy looked up at the menu. There were so many yummy choices. "I just want a large cup of hot chocolate. Oh, and a piece of that cake." She was pointing to the chocolate fudge cake on display on the counter.

"That'll be $4.35," Bisca said. Lucy just handed her her debit card. That's one thing she loved about her father. He pulled some strings and got her a debit card for her fifteen birthday the year before and gave her one hundred dollars a week when she was with him. And with how cheep the prices were at that cafe, she may go there every day. "Here's your order."

"Thank you," Lucy said, taking the cake and cup. She looked around, wondering where to sit. The place was pretty much empty. She did see Rogue sitting in the back corner, though. She shrugged and went over to him.

Rogue was beyond surprised when he saw someone sit down. He was even more surprised when he realized who it was. He quickly took a sip of his coffee, hoping she would say something first.

"Hey, Rogue," Lucy said. He just nodded his head. She took a sip of her drink. "I've never been in here. I used to pass this place all the time. I'm glad I stopped in. It's really nice in here. I don't get why it isn't busy." She started to eat her cake.

Rogue just watched Lucy. He didn't get why she sat by him. The place was empty, so she could have sat anywhere she wanted, but she sat with him. He was wondering if she really was interested or if he was imagining that. He wasn't good at reading people, but he would guess that she was. Then again, she seemed to like everyone, minus Sting.

"Is there something on my face?" Lucy asked, a hand covering her mouth. Rogue just shook his head. "Well you've been staring at me for almost five minutes now."

Rogue coughed awkwardly. "Do you want more?" he asked, pointing to her empty cup.

"Oh, I guess so," Lucy said. Rogue grabbed her cup and stood up. She grabbed his other wrist. "No, I can get it myself. You don't have to."

"I'll get it," Rogue said, taking his wrist back. He went up to Bisca and gave her the cup. She went over and filled it up.

"So who's Barbie?" Bisca asked, holding the cup. She wasn't going to give it back until Rogue talked.

"Just someone I keep running into," Rogue sighed. He knew Bisca would question him. She always did. Actually, she never did. He never did anything questionable. But she would question anyone she knew if they did something suspicious, so he knew that this would be no different.

"But you're refilling her cup like a perfect gentleman," Bisca said in a teasing voice. "Even if you do get whatever you want for free, it's still a flirty gesture. Are you sure she's _just_ someone you keep running into?"

"I'm not flirting," Rogue said, snatching the cup from her. He went to walk away, but Bisca stopped him. She handed him a plate with frosted bread on it. He just rolled his eyes and took it back to his table.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile, taking her cup back. She looked at the bread and smiled wider. "It looks so good! Thanks!" She ripped off and piece and ate it, moaning. She ripped off another piece. "Here, you need to eat some of this too."

"No, I'm-" Rogue stopped talking when he had the bread shoved in his mouth. A slight shade of pink tinted his cheeks. Lucy actually fed him. She just went back to eating like it didn't even happen. He wondered if that was just a regular thing for her to do. He glanced over to Bisca to see her grinning, her hands forming a heart. He just rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't it good?" Lucy asked with a smile. "I always get frosted bread when I go to cafés, but this is by far my favorite. The bread is amazing. The frosting is, too." She ripped off another piece and held it out towards his face. He opened his mouth. She grinned and put it in his mouth. He didn't understand the fascination she had with feeding him. He thought it was adorable, though.

The two just hung out in the cafe until lunch time. Lucy did the talking, but neither seemed to mind. And the next day, Lucy went to the cafe, secretly hoping Rogue would be there again. After a week, it seemed to be their little routine. They always ate frosted bread, Lucy drank hot chocolate, Rogue drank coffee, and he tried to ignore the looks he got from Bisca. The funny thing was, after Lucy started coming, they started to get a lot more customers. Bisca told Rogue that at one point that she could hear the guys whispering about the hot blonde, so they probably came just to look at Lucy.

One day when Lucy entered the cafe, she saw that Rogue was sitting at their usual table. He already had her drink there. She smiled at that and walked over. "Hey, you really didn't have to get it for me," she said, sitting down.

"He gets it for free anyways." Lucy felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She flinched and looked beside her, seeing that Sting was sitting beside her. "And how's my fiancé?"

"You know that was only something our parents want, right?" Lucy asked. "I would never marry you, even in a million years."

"I'm sorry," Sting apologized. "You're clearly on a date with Rogue." The remark caused both Lucy and Rogue to blush.

"Or maybe he's not a playboy like you and can just hang out with a girl without it being date," Lucy retorted, removing his arm from her waist. Sting just smirked, seeing how she didn't deny it. She gave him a funny look. "Why does he get it for free?"

"This place had been passed down in your family for, what, five generations?" Sting asked. Rogue nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"That's so cool!" Lucy gushed. "I wish there was something like the in my family. Well, I guess I have the Heartfilia business, but that doesn't really count. My mom's wedding ring has been passed down, too, but that's not as cool as a cafe."

"You talk a lot," Sting noted. "What happened to the tough-guy act?"

Lucy smirked and reached into her pocket. Before Sting or Rogue knew what she was doing, she poured a whole bottle of glue on his head. While he was recovering from that shock, she dumped a tube of pink glitter on the glue.

"What the hell?!" Sting screeched, jumping up.

"Hey, I can't have you thinking I'm getting soft," Lucy laughed. "It's okay. My best friend has pink hair and it doesn't look that bad." She could see the corners of Rogue's mouth tugged up a bit. He was almost smiling.

"You little bitch! You were carrying that around in case you saw me again, weren't you?!" Sting face was red from anger and embarrassment. "You got glue in my perfect hair! It was beautiful!"

"And now it's pretty pink." Lucy laughed and made a _boom, boom, chick_ noise like a drum would after someone cracked a joke.

"You know what? This is war," Sting hissed. He stalked out of the cafe.

The second he left, Bisca burst out in a fit of laughter. "You know, I really like you," she told Lucy. She went to the back, most likely telling the chefs what happened.

"He so had that coming," Lucy pouted, sitting back down. She swirled the liquid in her cup with her finger.

Rogue watched Lucy's intense face. It seemed like she was thinking about something sad. Was it something Sting did? She was in such a cheery mood before. He had to have done something wrong. He didn't like seeing her so sad, for some reason, so he decided to cheer her up.

"My friends are coming over to my place tonight. Do you want to come?" Rogue asked, looking down at his coffee. It felt like he was asking her out or something. It just seemed awkward.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "I mean, I don't seem to get along with Sting very much." Yukino seemed to hate her, but she didn't want to bring that up.

"I want you to come," Rogue said. He watched Lucy's face turn to a smile. That was enough to make him want to smile.


	5. Chapter 5 (9-6)

******A/N: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. So I really want to start doing more things when I update, so I'll be adding some things to the author's notes. I'll try to do this with all my stories. I'll have the Review Corner, which is where I'll post my favorite reviews from the previous chapter. I'll probably always do a quote that reminds me of the chapter you're about to read, or just one I love. I'll also be putting the song I'm listening to while I post the chapter, just so you guys can see some cool songs to look up.**

**Review Corner: **

StoryWriter369: _I love this chapter!  
Sting getting glue and glitter dumped on his head;that part especially._

CelestialTitania: _Aww, and 4 chapters and you're getting to me. Dear lord, I'm starting to like RoLu. You are like this...this...this...Person!...who gets people to like all sorts of ships! Even ones that they usually don't like! But now even if I don't particularly like them yet as in general, why is this fic making me go all fangirl?! Why am I going aww at their moments! I'm conflicted! Of course as always, love the fights between Sting and Lucy. I think she has a thing for making Sting's hair turn pink. Then he'd be totally Natsu's twin brother._

**Quote: **I fell in love with you for not how you look, but how you are. (Although you look pretty great, too!) ~Anonymous**  
**

**Song: **Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

**One more thing! As you may know, if you read my story, _Bleeding Mascara_, I am going to be writing a novel. I decided that, if a few of you wish and think its a good idea, I would invite a few people to my Google Docs to read the story as I write it. You would get to add your input, edit, and be one of the first to read it. So if you are interested, PM me! You have to have an account on FanFiction to help out. Also, I'll check for a few things. If you write your own stories, that would be great, since you have experience writing. You don't have to write to help out, though. And if just want to be there to read and say what you think, that's great, too! I could use some feedback. I'm not sure when I'll start writing, but it will be a little while, since I'd want to get ahead on all my stories on here. So you all have plenty of time to think and decide if you want to help.**

* * *

Lucy let out a frustrated groan and fell backwards on her bed. She had clothes covering the entire area known as her bedroom.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Loke asked, knocking on the door. Lucy told him he could come in. He entered, surprised at what he saw. "What's going on?"

"I don't even know what to wear!" Lucy yelled, shoving a pillow over her face. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Do you have a date or something?" Loke asked, very confused. He didn't think Lucy was one to worry about what to wear, even if she was going on a date.

"I don't think it's a date," Lucy said, sitting up. She brushed her hair to the back of her head with her hand. Her bangs just fell right back into place.

"How do you not know?" Loke asked. He shook his head and sat down. "Okay, tell me everything."

Lucy sighed. "So when I was on the train on my way here, this guy was put in my train cabin. And he had motion sickness so I helped him out. And the next day I was at the arcade and saw him again. Then I saw him again at this cafe. We've actually been meeting there for the past week. Well today he told me he was having his friends over tonight and he wants me to come."

"Wait, who is it?" Loke asked. Even though he was working at the Heartfilia estate, he was still Lucy's age. He actually went to Sabertooth high.

Lucy thought a minute. "I guess I don't know his last name. His name is Rogue," she said. She shrugged and laid back down.

"Rogue Cheney?" Loke asked, trying not to laugh. "You're interested in him?" He couldn't contain it. He burst out in laughter.

Lucy was slightly offend. "What's wrong with him? And I'm pretty sure I never said that I was interested him." She totally was, but he didn't need to know that.

"He's so weird!" Loke took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "He just sits by himself and never talks. He's just kind of there."

"Well I enjoy his company," Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. "Regardless, what do I wear?"

X

"You look like you're waiting for something," Angel noted.

"I'm not," Rogue mumbled, continuing to look out the window.

"Come on, what's up with you?" Rufus asked. "You're not even watching me kick Sting's ass!"

The five of them were currently sitting in Rogue's living room. Sting and Rufus were playing on the Xbox, Angel and Yukino were just talking, and Rogue was staring out the window. He didn't mention that Lucy was coming to his friends, so they wouldn't know that he was waiting for her. He never really told her a time to come, so he didn't know when she would be showing up.

"Where's Zeref anyways?" Sting groaned, laying down on his back. "I'm starving!"

"You do realize there is a kitchen full of food, right?" Angel asked skeptically. "You don't bother asking any other time. Why don't you just go eat something?"

Sting sat up and started playing the video game again. "I have a hunger that only pizza can quench."

"Does he actually know what that means, or did he just get lucky?" Yukino whispered to Angel, who just shrugged in return.

A quiet knock on the door startled them all. They all figured it was Zeref who didn't have any hands left to open the door, but Rogue knew better. He had seen her walk up to the door, after all. He opened the door, resisting the urge to smile when he saw Lucy. The urge disappeared when he saw Loke standing beside her. He didn't have anything against the guy, he just found him extremely annoying.

"See? It's the right house. You can go now," Lucy said, pushing Loke down off the tiny porch. Loke glared at Rogue before heading back to his car. When he drove away, Lucy looked back to Rogue. "Sorry I'm here so late. It took me a while to convince Loke to drive me."

"It's okay," Rogue said. He took a few seconds longer to admire what she was wearing: a tight green shirt and faded jeans that seemed like if they were any tighter they would make her legs pop off. He wasn't usually one to check-out a girl's body, but he just couldn't help but glance at Lucy. Remembering that she was standing on the porch still, he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sting asked, noticing that everyone was looking in the same direction. He looked over his shoulder and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, dumbass," Lucy retorted, crossing her arms. "Glitter Bug."

Sting's eyebrow twitched. "Slut!"

"Pinkie!"

"Whore!"

"Shit For Brains!"

"Pepperoni Face!"

Lucy's hands shot up to her face. Her eyes narrowed. "My skin is flawless," she hissed.

Sting stood up and walked over. "I see a giant pimple right here." He pressed his finger to her forehead. "Your face is one huge pimple!"

"You're a pimple!" Lucy yelled. She stomped on his foot.

"I got the pizza~" Zeref sang, entering the house. He was surprised to walk into such a tense atmosphere, along with an extremely hot blonde fighting with Sting.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Sting declared.

"Why would I ever be jealous of a pig like you?!"

"That's the pot calling kettle black!"

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Zeref whispered to Rogue. He watched in amazement as the two blondes threw strings of insults towards each other, completely forgetting that they have an audience.

"You're such an idiot a squirrel is smarter than you!"

"At least I'm not ugly and fat!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. She took a step back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, shit. No, I didn't-"

Lucy brushed past Zeref and ran out the door.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Yukino asked. "I don't care who it is. You never say that to a girl, no matter what the reasons. You just crossed the line."

"I'll go after her," Rogue announced. He shot Sting a glare before going outside. He wasn't sure which way Lucy went until he saw one of her black flip flops laying on the sidewalk to the left. He ran that direction.

Not too far down, he found her leaning up against a tree, curled in a ball. He knelt down beside her, not really sure what to do. He's never really comforted anyone. But with her sobs echoing in his ears, he knew he had to do something. He cautiously pulled her to him, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She squeezed him tightly around the waist, surprising him.

"T-tell me it i-isn't true," Lucy sobbed into his chest.

Rogue blinked in confusion. What did she want him to say wasn't true? Then he realized it. "Lucy, you have hardly any fat on your body. And you're one of the pretties girls I know." He didn't exactly want to tell her that she was the only pretty girl in his eyes. He wasn't going for a confession at the moment. "Sting didn't mean it, either. I know that he thinks your pretty. He told me himself. Multiple times."

Lucy was feeling better, but she didn't want to leave his arms yet, so she just didn't say anything. It was like a warm presence enveloped her every time she was near him. The only thing she could think to compare it to would be a shadow, warm and always there.

Rogue didn't want the moment to end, but they needed to get back before everyone started to worry more than they already were. "We should get back," he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Not yet," Lucy mumble against his chest. She just wanted a few more minutes.

He waited another five minutes before taking her back. She called Loke to come and get her right away, so she wasn't even there long enough to be properly introduced to Zeref. Just the fact that she left with a few tears in her eyes made Rogue's heart ache.


	6. Chapter 6 (9-28)

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors! I didn't proofread this. And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for a month. I'm going to update all my stories today, so don't worry. Time just got away from me. I'll try to be better. Promise. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Rogue tapped his fingers against the table. He switched to tapping his feet. Then wiggling his jaw around. He puffed out his cheeks for a while.

It was officious.

He was bored.

He was sitting at the cafe for at least two hours, waiting for Lucy to show up. If he had her cell phone number he would have texted her, but he didn't know it. He was so worried. She left his house crying the night before, and now she wasn't coming to the cafe.

"Did your girlfriend ditch you?" Bisca teased him from the counter. She had been watching his nervous actions the whole time and enjoyed it a lot.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rogue sighed. "How many times are you going to say that?"

"As many times as it takes for you to answer 'yes'," Bisca sang. She went from behind the counter and started wiping off tables. "Honestly, though, you need to make up with her. We were getting so many customers for a while there."

"I can't make her magically appear, you know." Rogue took a drink of his coffee. The third cup, actually.

Surprising both Bisca and Rogue, the door to the cafe opened. Lucy came inside. She looked awful, to say the least. Her hair looked like it hadn't been combed, her pants were just old sweats, her shirt was baggy, and her eyes were red and puffy. She plopped down in the seat in front of Rogue. Bisca got the hint and went back behind the counter, making herself busy counting the money in the cash register.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked. He silently cursed his word choice. Of course she would say she was fine. She was a woman, after all. They were experts at saying they were fine when they clearly weren't.

"No," Lucy said, hugging herself a little tighter. He could see her shoulders shake slightly like she was going to cry all over again. It was surprising in itself that she admitted that she wasn't okay.

"Is it about what Sting said?" He earned himself a silent shrug. He wasn't sure what to do. Bisca waved her hands in the air, drawing his attention to her. She clasped her hands together, then pointed to the door. He tilted his head to the side, showing he didn't know what she meant. She mouthed the word "date" to him. He realize that was a good idea. He should take her somewhere to cheer her up.

Rogue got up, making Lucy lift her head up. He grabbed her hand, making her stand up, as well. Her face heated up. His hand felt so warm. "Let's go do something," he said. She nodded, not able to form words.

The two walked down Main Street, not saying anything. She couldn't help but stay at their hands intertwined. She figured he forgot to let her hand go. Either that, or he thought she would run away or something. She glanced up at his face, seeing it neutral as always.

He wasn't really sure where they were going. He was just walking. He tried not to pay attention to their still together hands. He didn't want to let go, just in case she really wanted to hold his hand. It was really too late at that point, just because he's been holding it too long. It was hard to think straight while concentrating on the way her hand would shift slightly whenever she took a step.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, breaking the silence between then. It was about noon, so many people were out eating somewhere, leaving the streets of Magnolia virtually empty.

They were just passing a park. "Why don't we go sit?" she asked. He didn't say anything as he started walking towards the park. She realized it was the same one that she saw him sleeping at before. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. She noticed a giant tree with low branches.

Rogue was watching a few birds swim around in the pond. He felt Lucy let go of his hand. He looked and saw that she climbed up a tree. It sort if hit him that he was walking around with her looking like a mess. He didn't care, though. She still looked pretty like that, to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sitting a tree. Duh," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She tapped the spot beside her on the branch. "Come on."

He sighed and climbed up the tree, sitting next to her. He was a bit skeptical about them both sitting on the same branch. He wasn't even sure if her being on it was a good idea. He looked up at her. She looked really happy, swinging her legs and looking up at the sky.

Lucy felt like she was being watched. She looked over, only to find Rogue looking at her. She blushed, seeing how close they actually were. He seemed to notice at the same time she did, but neither moved away. They both actually moved closer. There lips were just hovering over each other's. He was trying to read her expression, and she was just trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She gave a slight nod. His lips just brushed against hers when they heard a ringing noise. They both flinched back, startled by the noise.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized, realizing it was her phone. She coughed awkwardly and answered it, not bothering to read the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Lucy!_" a high-pitched voice screeched on the other line.

"Levy?" Lucy asked, smiling wide. "I'm so glad you called!" Minus the bad timing. "I haven't talk to any of you guys yet this summer."

"_I know! So what were you doing?_"

Her whole face turned bright red, realizing what she was just doing. "Just hanging out with a friend I met up here." She found it hard to say "friend". She looked up and saw Rogue looking up at the sky like she was earlier.

"_Oh really? Is it a guy or a girl?_"

"Does it matter?" She looked away from him when he looked towards her.

"_It's totally a guy! Is he hot?_"

She coughed again. "Well, kinda." She noticed that he was looking at her funny. That just made her face heat up more.

"_Where are you guys at right now?_"

"In a tree." He was really giving her a funny look. She pulled the phone away from her ear. "It's my friend, Levy, back home." He nodded in understanding.

"_A tree? That's so romantic! Oh! Were you two having a moment?_"

"No, not at all." She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_Should I tell Gray about this mystery boy?_" Levy asked in a teasing voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Gray and I are just friends? I know that he likes me and all, but-" She let out a long sigh. "Why am I even explaining this again?"

"_Well at least tell me his name. Lisanna is sitting here, waiting for me to tell her what you're saying._"

"Oh god. Lisanna? Please don't tell her. You know she'll tell Mira, then everyone on the planet will know."

"_You're already six foot under. You might as well just tell me._"

"Fine. His name is Rogue. I have to go, alright?"

"_Talk to you later! Bye~_"

Lucy shoved her phone back into her pocket and groaned. "Was she asking about me?" Rogue asked. She nodded, putting her head against his shoulder.

"My friends are addicted to gossip. They just can't let it go that I made a friend. I'm even more screwed since you're a guy," she explained.

"Well you can take that up with my mom," he said, cracking a grin. She looked up just in time to see it, which made her smile. "I don't know who this Gray is, but I feel bad for him." Before she could ask what he meant, he jumped off the tree branch. He sad that because he felt bad that Lucy doesn't return his feelings, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Can we go to your house?" Lucy asked, her feet gently touching the ground as she landed. "I'm tired of being outside."

"You want to go to my house, most likely meet my family there, dressed like that?" Rogue asked. He didn't care, but he was sure she would.

"We'd stop at my house, obviously," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hand and started walking, the action making him blush. He hated how much he's been blushing lately. He used to be so composed, never showing any emotion at all, let alone blushing.

The walk there was completely silent for the two. There thoughts would always seem to drift back to what almost happened in the tree. They almost kissed. Was it just an in-the-moment thing, or did they like each other? They each had this concern. They both knew how they felt, but they didn't know how the other did. Rogue couldn't bring himself to believe that she would like him. He was a shy kid that was generally boring, and she was lively and bubbly. They were almost completely opposites. She liked hot chocolate while he liked coffee. She played video games while he would rather read a book. She would do something like climb a random tree, while he would rather just sit on a bench. It just seemed like she would be better for someone like Sting. Then again, he and Sting were quite different and they were friends.

As soon as they got inside the impressive mansion, Loke came up to them. "Lucy! I'm so glad you're home," he sighed happily. "I guess theres going to be a party here in a week, and you need to get fitted for a dress."

Lucy lopked up to see Rogue's face as passive as ever. "I guess we'll have to hang out another time," she said. "I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow again, alright?"

Rogue left with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7 (10-27)

**A/N: Almost 4,000 words! I really wanted to give you guys a longer chapter just to be nice :)**

**Review Corner: **

XxX12KeysXxX: _Eeeeeeeeep RoLu FTW! Please update soon it'd make me a happy camper!_

DarkDragonGirl4: _So cute!_

**Make sure you update to be featured in the Review Corner next chapter, enjoy, and support my other stories!**

**Next to Update: Love the Ice**

* * *

"Laxus!" Layla yelled, running after the small boy. He just giggled and ran around the corner, right into someone. "Gray," she sighed in relief. "I'm glad you came. He just won't sit still."

Gray laughed and readjusted the two-year-old in his arms. "I just came by to see how you were doing without Lucy being around. It's been a couple weeks since she left."

"You're too sweet." Layla flashed a caring smile. "It's been rough. With Ivan gone during the week, I'm stuck watching this little monster." She swiftly grabbed Laxus and held him upside down by his feet, bringing him up only to blow on his stomach, then drop him again. His laughter a echoed in the empty house. "Lucy was always able to help me, so it wasn't too hard before."

"Yeah we all miss her." Gray moved further into the house to start picking things up. Layla put Laxus in the living room before helping Gray clean.

"You know, I really am hoping you two get together," she said. She had been babysitting Gray since he was a boy, so she knew exactly how respectable he was.

"That probably wouldn't happen." He grabbed a rag from the sink and started cleaning the counters in the kitchen. She started putting away stray boxes and jugs. "Are you going to have her come home soon for a visit? Levy talked to her last week, and she seems to be having a good time."

"I called Jude. Well, I talked to a maid. Lucy's coming home in a week. It's up to her how long she stays."

X

"Morning Bisca!" Lucy said cheerfully as she entered the cafe. "Huh?" To get surprise, Bisca wasn't behind the counter. Rogue was.

"She's sick, so I have to fill in for her," Rogue said in his usual monotone voice. He slid a cup across the counter. Lucy smiled and went over to get the cup.

"Can you make me some coffee?" Zeref asked, peaking his head out from behind the door leading to the kitchen. He blinked in surprise when he saw Lucy. "Isn't that the girl that ran off the other day?"

Lucy blushed, realizing that would have been the first time she really met Zeref. She saw him at the park, but he didn't really notice her. "Uh, hi?" She awkwardly drummed her fingers against the counter.

Rogue silently made the coffee. Zeref thanked him and took a sip. "So she's the mysterious girlfriend Bisca always talks about?"

Lucy happened to be drinking the moment he said that. She started coughing and dropped her cup. It shattered against the floor. Her face tuned scarlet. "I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. She recklessly dropped to the floor as began picking up the pieces. Her head was burning hot.

"Lucy."

Looking up, she saw that Rogue magically kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hand, making her blush even more, if that was possible. She looked and saw that she had cut herself on a piece of cup. She truly thought she could die of embarrassment.

"Zeref will clean this up," Rogue said calmly. He stood both of them up. "There's a first aid kit in the back." He pushed on the door and let Lucy walk ahead of him.

The back had two ovens, a stovetop, and a fridge. A large island table was positioned in the center of the room. The place wasn't very busy, so they didn't really need a lot of ovens. The drinks were made out front, so that meant even less space used in the back. She went over and sat on the island. He opened a cabinet and pulled out the kit. He started dressing her wound.

"You aren't usually so flustered," Rogue commented passively. He arched an eyebrow when he saw her blush again.

"I guess I'm sort of nervous," Lucy said lowly. She sighed. "I came to ask you what you're doing tonight."

Rogue wanted to laugh at the fact that her face was red again. "I never really do anything special."

"It's the twentieth anniversary for the Heartfilia Roadways, so we're having a big party tonight." She found an odd interest in the pale blue walls. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Rogue packed up the first aid kit and put it away. "I don't have a suit, though. When I go to Sting's parties he lets me wear one of his, but Rufus spilled punch on it last time there was a party. Sting's parents wouldn't pay the money to have it cleaned since Sting doesn't wear it, so I have no suit now."

Lucy smiled. "I'll have Virgo make one for you. You can keep it afterwards." She hopped off the counter. The clock on the wall said it was almost noon. "Do you have a piece of paper?" He handed her a table from the one drawer. She scribbled something down. "There's my number. Call around three if you can come. I'll have Loke pick you up, then Virgo can make your suit at my place. The party starts at five, so that would give you plenty of time." She looked at the clock again. "Okay, I really need to get going. Sorry about the cup!"

X

"Wogue!" Asuke yelled cutely, running over to Rogue as he walked downstairs. She would have tripped if he didn't catch her. "You smell wike chocowate!" She stuck her nose to his chest, giggling.

"I'm going to a party," Rogue explained to her. "I have to smell nice, right?" She giggle again.

"You're going to a party dressed like that?" Zeref asked, raising a brow. Rogue was just wearing old jeans and a black shirt. "Going to Rufus' house isn't a party, you know."

"I'm going to Lucy's. I guess her dad's company is having its twentieth anniversary party tonight." Rogue set Asuka down. She just attached herself to his leg, not wanting to leave yet. He sighed and picked her back up. She used both her tiny hands to move the hair out of the right side of his face, looking at his other eye. It was like finding treasure to her; she's always loved seeing his full face.

"So are you guys actually dating?" Zeref tried to pry Asuke away, but she didn't budge. Rogue was always her favorite siblings. "She seemed pretty freaked when I asked her."

"That was just because she was nervous about asking me to go to that party tonight. You just brought attention to the fact that I was going to be her date. Obviously she was embarrassed."

"No, she's going to embarrassed when you show up wearing that." He pointed to the outfit once again.

"Her one maid is going to give me a suit." There was a knock on the door. "And my ride's here now." He set Asuka down. She whined and ran after him. "I'll be back later then."

"Unless you he luckily," Zeref said with a smirk. Rogue shot him a glare as he opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Loke asked, not hiding the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't happy that Rogue was being invited as Lucy's date. He would have preferred Sting over him.

The ride back to the mansion was silent, the atmosphere. Rogue was more than happy to get out of the car. Virgo met him outside. "Aries is helping Miss Lucy get ready," she told Loke. She then turned to Rogue. "If you'll follow me, we can get you ready."

Rogue wasn't even sure how many turns they took. He was too busy looking at all the decorations. He's seen every inch of Sting's mansion, but Lucy's was so much more breathtaking. Before he knew it, he was being pushed into a room.

After an hour of being poked with needles, he was finally able to put his suit on. He had to say that it felt good to wear his own. It was all black, including the tie, with the shirt being white. There wasn't a vest, but he preferred that.

Rogue was sent down to Lucy's room, so they could go to the ballroom together. He got lost on the way, but a maid helped him. He thanked her before she left, saying she had a lot to do. He knocked twice on Lucy's door. He heard her say he could enter, so he did.

The room was breathtaking. Everything made from only the best materials. The floors were the finest wood, the sheets the finest silk, and a large queen bed. There was a black leather couch, a whole wall filled with books. Rogue didn't notice any of that, though. He was drawn to the blonde beauty doing her makeup at her vanity.

Lucy wore a dark purple ball gown. The dress itself was strapless and showed an extremely generous amount of cleavage. In the front, the bodice was covered in silver back consisted of many tied. The puffy skirt pooled down to her feet, which donned six-inch black heals. Her hair was curled and let down. Her lips were full with clear lipgloss, giving them an attractive sheen. A natural blush adorned her cheeks, and she was just finished putting a bit of gold on her eyes.

"Rogue!" Lucy said in surprise, putting her makeup down since she was finished. She picked up her skirt so she could run over to him. She stumbled a little since her heels were so high, but he caught her. She noticed that her nose just reached her chin. How did she never notice how much he towered over her? She had an extra six inches and only reached his chin! She would be slightly taller than Natsu and Gray with her current height.

Lucy noticed that his one cheek was a little pink, which made her smile. His tux wasn't buttoned, so she tugged at the two ends. "This looks good on you. Virgo makes good clothes, but that doesn't mean anything if the person looks bad."

Rogue felt his mouth go dry. Did she just call him attractive? He would be an idiot if he didn't think she was attractive, especially with the dress she was wearing, but for her to compliment him felt almost unreal.

"We should get going. The guests should arriving soon." She picked up her skirt with one hand and held her other arm out. He got the hint and linked arms with her. She led them down to the ballroom. He watched her face light up when they entered the room. "It looks wonderful!" she gushed. All the maids and butlers thanked her, not stopping there work. They had to we out food and such.

"Miss Lucy," Loke said, bowing before them. He was wearing a full tuxedo, vest and all. He had a silver tray tucked under his arm, so doubt for food later on. He was a butler, after all. "You look as beautiful as always. I've been informed that the guests have already started to arrive, so if you would, please go greet them."

Lucy giggled at the behavior she wasn't used to coming from him. "Of course," she said, curtsying back. He smiled before running off to whatever he needed to do. "Time to great the guests," she said rolling her eyes. She took a few steps, but turned around when she didn't hear Rogue following her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I didn't think I was suppose to," he confessed. At Sting's parties, he was always suppose to stay out of the way. It wasn't good image for the family to hang around commoners like himself. He was just so used to it.

"But you're here with me, Silly." She grabbed both his hands and drug him towards the doors. "It wouldn't look right do me to stand without my date, right?"

Lucy had to greet the first guests then. His mind was swirling with thoughts of being publicly known as he'd date at such a formal event, so he couldn't really tell what was happening at that point. An older women smiled and hugged Lucy, they both laughed, she touched his arm while smiling, shook the man's hand, then the two went inside.

Rogue was surprised to see Sting and his parents walk in next. "Miss Heartfilia! You look as beautiful as always," Sting's father said, kissing Lucy's hand. "You're just as beautiful as Layla," his mother had said.

Sting didn't really go inside. He stepped back behind Rogue and pulled his friend back to him. "What are you doing here?" he practically hissed. "You do realize these aren't the kinds of events to be at, right? Coming to parties at my house is no big deal because the public is invited, but here? You DO realize you're in the estate of the wealthiest family in Fiore, right?"

Rogue looked baffled for a second. He didn't realize that it was that big of a problem being there. He understood that Sting was just trying to look after him, so he didn't mind his friend putting them on different levels. It usually drive him crazy, but in situations like this he didn't mind. "Lucy asked me to come as her date."

Sting's eyes softened. "Isn't that sweet?" He had a smirk on his face. "I better be getting back. Make sure you don't draw too much attention to yourself, okay?"

Rogue nodded before going back to Lucy. She was talking to all the guests as if she knew each one personally and loved them all. He could tell she wasn't really happy talking to everyone nor did she like them. But she was a natural.

It was almost an hour before all the quests arrived. When they did, Jude made his appearance. He had a speech about how pleased he was with his company, his hopes for the future, how proud he was of his daughter, then everyone clapped. The butlers and maids came out shortly after, serving everyone finger food and whine.

"Loke," Lucy said, grabbing the back of the butler's jacket. He look over his shoulder. He was about to bow, but she stopped him. "Just go grab me a bottle of grape juice and ten plastic cups, alright?" It took him only a couple seconds to get what she requested.

"What's that for?" Rogue asked. He saw her open the bottle with her forearm, which seemed to be an odd trick for an heiress to know. But she was an heiress; she was just Lucy.

Without answering his question, Lucy went over to a group of children in the corner. They were all wearing there little suits and dresses looking absolutely bored.

"Hello," Lucy said with a smile, crouching down beside them. "Are you guys having fun?"

A little girl puffed out her cheeks. "I don't like these parties. Mommy and Daddy just leave me in the corner. It always happens to all of us. It's not fair."

Lucy smiled. "Well I have something for you guys." She set down each of the cups and showed them the juice. "I always hated these parties when I was little, too. Do you want to be like the grown-ups and have some wine?"

All the kids giggled and nodded. They knew it wasn't really wine, but they liked the idea of pretending. She poured ten glasses. All eight children took a glass. She held up one, too. "Rogue, come join us," she said with a smile, holding out the last cup. He smiled faintly and sat down with them. They all laughed and enjoyed there juice.

Little did they know, the guests were all watching them with smiles on their faces. "She really is just like Layla, so kind," someone said. "She's going to be a great mother someday," said another. "How thoughtful," many said. They didn't fail to notice how Lucy would lean into Rogue when she laughed, or how she looked at him with the brightest smile.

"That's all the juice," Lucy said. A maid came over to take there glasses and the bottle. "When it's time to dance, make sure you do, okay? Don't worry if the adults like it. It is a ball after all, right?" The kids laughed and agreed.

Rogue helped Lucy up, and they went back over to the actual party. He realized already that she seemed to have many sides to her, but she was almost unreal. This beautiful person had such a wonderful personality. She was funny, very smart, kind, caring, and thought outside the box to do the greatest things. She wasn't afraid to be herself, and it was a mystery how she wasn't in a relationship already. And why would she like someone as plain as him?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Lucy laughed. Her laugh always seemed to lighten the room, as did her smile. "You were just looking at me."

"It's nothing," Rogue said, shaking his head. The music changed, and everyone seemed to find a dance partner. He bowed and held his hand out. "May I have this horrible dance?"

Lucy laughed, seeing he made a joke about both their awful dancing skills. She put her arms around his neck, and his her waist. They moved around, trying to dance like everyone else was, but they ended up just laughing. Eventually they moved off to the side and just swayed back and forth. She wished she could just stay like that forever. Being in his arms just felt so right.

Before they knew it, the kids from before were running over. Lucy didn't think twice about letting them join there dance. They all linked hands in a circle and spun around. Two little girls held Rogue's large hands. They ended up just holding one of his fingers each with red faces. Lucy had a boy and a girl, and the boy was blushing as well.

Their laughter seemed to draw attention once again. Jude wasn't pleased. At a formal even like that night, he didn't find it appropriate to be laughing and causing such a scene. He was about to go speak with Lucy when someone stopped him.

"Just let then be," Loke said. He held out the tray of wine glasses he had. Jude took one. "They're having fun. Don't you think it looks good having the children of these neighboring countries having fun with Miss Lucy? It shows that the company is in good hands, and will be in the next generation." Jude couldn't argue with that logic.

After another two hours as dancing and laughing, Lucy was tired. "Come on," she said to Rogue. Grabbing his hand, she led them as sneakily as she could to the stairs. They ran up them, not being noticed. As soon as they were out of sight she stopped and took her shoes off. "My feet are killing me!"

Rogue took her shoes while she held her dress. They raced back to her room, laughing the whole time. "I beat you!" Lucy yelled as she swung her door open.

"I had no choice but to follow you. I didn't know where I was going," Rogue defended himself calmly.

Lucy shrugged and took her shoes, throwing them across the room. "I don't really care who won. I'm just exhausted."

Completely shocked Rogue, Lucy untied the strings on her dress in seconds. The fabric fell to the floor, revealing her strapless black bra and matching panties. He didn't seem to be able to look away. She went over to her vanity to grab a tie to put her hair up into a messy bun. After a quick trip to her bathroom, the makeup was off her face.

"What are you gawking at?" Lucy asked in a teasing voice. She walked over to him and tugged at his jacket. "You aren't going to sleep in that, are you?"

Rogue's mouth was completely dry. He didn't trust his voice, so he just shook his head. He threw his tie on the floor with his jacket. She rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. That joined the pile on the floor. She quickly turned around and jumped on her bed face-down. "Take your pants off, too. Virgo will want to wash them."

Rogue realized that his other clothes were in the random room he was dressed in earlier. His face turned red, realize Lucy did in fact want him to sleep on her bed with whatever he had on. She really had no shame.

Lucy smiled when she felt the bed shift. She turned on her side to see Rogue laying on his side with his eyes closed uncomfortably. She took the time for her eyes to roam over him. He had perfectly toned arms and a flat stomach with faint lines hinting at a six-pack.

"Is this okay?" Rogue suddenly asked, drawing her eyes back to his face. "That we left the party, I mean."

Lucy scooted closer to him and out her face against his chest, inhaling the chocolate scent. She wondered if that was just from working at the cafe or from cologne. "It doesn't really matter. They won't notice we're gone, anyways." She let out a content sigh. "That doesn't matter. I just want to lay with you."

They both fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
